1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a children's safety light that may be used with a home security system.
2. Description of Related Art
Fire safety in the home is an important issue that has received much attention. Smoke detectors have been designed to inform occupants of the home that a fire has broken out. The smoke detector is typically a standalone device mounted to the ceiling that sounds an audible alarm that alerts nearby occupants of the emergency condition. Centrally monitored smoke detectors have also been used. Moreover, some smoke detectors have a built in light that illuminates the room when the alarm is sounded. While it is preferable for the occupants to leave the home when a fire is detected, sometimes this is not possible, and the occupants must be rescued by rescue personnel such as local fire fighters. Accordingly, various approaches have been developed to signal the location of the occupants in the home to the rescue personnel. One popular approach has been to apply reflective “tot finder” decals to the bedroom windows of the home where children or other occupants normally sleep. The decal may also be placed near the bottom of a bedroom door facing a hallway, for example, where visibility is likely to be best in a fire. The decal is visible to the rescue personnel from outside or inside the home and may expedite a search for occupants in the particular bedroom. While such decals can be helpful, they may not command sufficient attention to serve the purpose of alerting rescue personnel. For example, visibility of the decals may be reduced by the presence of smoke or other factors. Moreover, visibility of the decals at night is not high unless a flashlight or other light is shone on them.